Saiyuki Gaiden OVA
Kazuya Minekura revealed at Saiyuki Festa'09 -Saiyuki Series Dai-Genga-Ten event that her "Saiyuki Gaiden - Can you become someone's sun?" manga is being adapted into an original video anime (OVA) project. The offical site of this OVA has launched at June 28, 2010. The OVA will be divided in 3 DVDs, and released starting 2011. Staff & Cast Staff Manager: Kazuya Naoyuki; Series Creator: Minekura Kazuya; Script: Yoyogi Hajime; Character Design/ Painting Manager: Harada Minefumi; Animation Production: Anpro Cast Konzen Douji: Seki Toshihiko; Goku: Hoshi Souichirou; Kenren Taisho: Hirata Hiroaki; Tenpou Gensui: Ishida Akira Offical Website PC: OVA Saiyuki Gaiden website: http://saiyuki-gaiden.com Summary Heaven, where the gods live. In that world where ‘death’ doesn’t even exist, Konzen Douji spent his days, bored. However, his life begins to change with the introduction of the golden-eyed boy at Kanzeon Bosatsu’s side, said to have been born of a Lower World stone. Charged with looking after the innocent boy, Konzen begins to sense a change in his life, even as he is irritated at being toyed about with. The boy receives the name “Goku” from Konzen Douji, becomes close to Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taisho of Heaven’s Western Army, and makes his first friend. Shocked by that friend’s tragic death, Goku unleashes the power of the “Seiten Taisei” bound by his golden diadem, and massacres those in the area with this overwhelming power. Kanzeon Bosatsu knocks out “Seiten Taisei”, but Konzen Douji stops him from finishing the job. However, for protecting Goku, Konzen Douji, General Kenren, and Field Marshal Tenpou are made enemies of heaven. They take hostage the Dragon King of the Western Ocean, Gojun, and attempt to flee to the Lower World... Characters Sketches The sketches are made by Harada Minefumi, the character designer/ painting manager of this OVA. *Konzen Douji *Son Goku *Kenren Taisho *Tenpou Gensui *Nataku Taishi *Goujun *Kanzeon Bosatsu *Jiroushin *Li Touten Minekura Sensei’s Comments 【Thoughts when you first heard about the OVA】 My first thought was actually, “...Eh? Is it really okay to turn that into an anime? (especially about Tenpou)”, but I decided to keep quiet about that (laughs). Ah, but really, I was just so thankful... Right after the manga finished, a lot of my readers said, “Please turn this into an anime...!!” but I thought it would be difficult to turn something called ‘Gaiden’ (extra tales) into a stand-alone anime... I really hope those people who love Saiyuki Gaiden enjoy this OVA, even now that the story’s finished... I sound all calm and collected, but I’m totally excited too. 【What you look forward to about the OVA】 Only the original’s climactic parts were chosen to be made into an anime, so it’s like they’re only taking the tasty bits!! (laughs) So right now, I’m looking forward to carefully making this thing. Currently I’m overseeing character design and listening to the music, but since that’s not really something to anticipate, maybe I’ll try to raise the bar... (laughs). More than anything, simply continuing work on this creation called Gaiden make me, personally, incredibly happy. 【Message to Saiyuki fans】 The Gaiden characters are able to continue ‘living’ thanks to everyone’s support. Although the original story itself is finished, Gaiden breathes on in Saiyuki. I would be so happy if everyone would warmly watch over the OVA and the original story, and Saiyuki continued to live on. Translated by KonnyakuHonyaku at LJ from this picture (link) Category:Anime Category:Media